Episode 5486 (20th April 2003)
Plot Tommy feels better and discharges himself from hospital against Martin's advice. Sally is still cross with Kevin for keeping the Nelsons' secret from her and not trusting her. Tommy arrives home and makes it clear to Kevin and Sally that he's not impressed with Sally for having a go at Angela. Fiz lets slip to Roy that Hayley knew the Nelsons' secret. Roy is disappointed that Hayley didn't confide in him but admires Hayley for her loyalty to Angela. Audrey talks to Archie about reopening the salon and finding a replacement for Maxine. Shelley and Peter go for lunch at Dev and Tracy's flat. Nobody really wants to be there and Peter worries that Tracy might spill the beans about Lucy. Gail is furious when she finds out from Eileen that Todd has been living with Sarah the whole time she's been away. She shouts at Martin for not keeping an eye on them. Eileen is shocked and hurt when Tony Stewart bangs on the door and tells her that he's got Jason a job. Eileen realises that Jason has been meeting his dad behind her back. Tracy tells Shelley that she reckons Dev will propose to her within a month. Shelley is shocked that Tracy just sees it as a game. Gail lambastes Sarah and Todd for lying to her. It reminds her of all the lies Richard fed her and she's very upset. She bans Sarah from seeing Todd again until after her exams in June. Sarah and Todd are gutted. Cast Regular cast *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail discovers the extent of Sarah’s lies; Eileen is appalled by Jason and Tony's actions; and the Nelsons decide to start over again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,190,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2003 episodes